Fourtris Train Intitates
by booksaremybaes
Summary: Divergent No-War Story
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV**

* * *

I groggily look at the illuminated numbers on the clock that read _7:46_ and realize that initiation starts in about 15 minutes. I quickly look over on the left side of the bed to wake Tobias when I realize he isn't there and hear a stifled chuckle by the doorframe.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask him, glaring.

"I didn't want to wake the Sleeping Beauty," he teased, a smirk growing on his face.

I quickly jump in the shower and throw on some black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. Then I do my makeup, brush out my long blond hair and examine myself in the mirror. I decide that I look intimidating enough and walk out of the bedroom to find Tobias sitting at the kitchen table practically inhaling a muffin. As I open the door he throws a muffin at me and we walk towards the Training Room, hands laced together.

* * *

Christina and Uriah are already there when we enter the Training Room.

"What took you two so long? Were you up late last night?" Christina asks, throwing a smirk our way.

" I just slept in," I say, blushing because I know what she was implying.

I guess she realizes that I'm not lying because she simply turns away looking towards The Net. I turn towards Tobias and he gently brushes his lips with mine, until I deepen the kiss. Although, Uriah, hollering at us to 'get a room', soon interrupts us.

We both turn towards The Net, waiting for the first jumper. Not much later we hear a scream and an initiate clothed in grey plunks into The Net. _Abnegation, _I think to myself as I reach to help the initiate out. She stands in front of me and I notice she's only a few inches taller than me, but could use her speed to beat her opponents.

"What's your name?" I ask her

" Um." she says, thinking for a moment

"You can change it if you like, but make it good, you don't get to choose again," I tell her, remembering what Tobias told me.

"Okay, then my name is Avia," She says, speaking the 'A' a bit unsurely.

"First Jumper, Avia!" I yell, as all the Dauntless around us scream and clap.

Soon after , a blue blur falls from the sky, Tobias helps her out of The Net and she sends a flirtatious wink at him as he looks away in disgust.

" What's your name?" I ask her, sending a death glare at her.

" Natalia," she says, her voice oozing confidence

I count how many transfers are from each faction, 3 Erudite, 2 Amity, 4 Candor and 1 Abnegation. 10 Transfers. Altogether there are 25 initiates; the ones I am most confused by are the 2 Amity transfers and the Abnegation transfer.

Transfers:

Cassie – Amity

Emma- Amity

Mason- Erudite

Natalia- Erudite

Jason- Erudite

Aaliyah- Candor

Hadley- Candor

Liam- Candor

Joshua- Candor

Avia- Abnegation

Dauntless-born:

Alivia

Emma

Mia

Hazel

Cassandra

Taylor

Althea

Madelyn

Aiden

Lucas

Carson

Asher

Even

Noel

Cameron

" Dauntless-born, follow us, we assume you do not need a tour of the compound," Uriah shouts, as he and Christina lead the initiates away.

"My name is Four and this is Six," Tobias says, glancing at me as I stare back at him a little surprised because we had not discussed my 'new' name.

" _Four _and _six? _Like the numbers?" an initiate asks, Joshua, I think

"Exactly," I say trying to make my voice as menacing as possible " Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no," he says, blushing a red so deep, he would look like a tomato from far away.

" Let's go," Tobias says, motioning for the Initiates to follow him.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

" This is the Pit, the center of life here at Dauntless," Tris says, raising her voice a bit over the noise. Watching the initiates as most of them stare in amazement, others looking completely bored.

" The Pit? What a clever name," Aaliyah says, her voice dripping sarcasm.

I walk right up to her and say, " If I wanted to hear Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction" after that she nods slowly, her cheeks burning.

We lead the initiates towards the Chasm and I yell over the rushing water " The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy," I pause, choosing my words carefully, " every year one of you jumps, it has happened and it will happen again," I finish, glancing at Tris to make sure she's okay, I know she's still touchy about what happened with Al.

* * *

"These is where you'll be sleeping for the next few weeks, find a bed and get changed," I say, glaring at all of them when they don't move, " We will be back in 5 minutes to take you to the Cafeteria,"

As soon as the initiates are busy changing I lean down and softly kiss Tris' lips, her hands sliding into my hair. We make out like this until I remember the initiates and as I pull away, she gives me a disappointed look.

When we get to the Cafeteria, I tell the initiates to go find a seat and start eating, there aren't enough seats so our group of friends that consists of Uriah, Zeke, Cristina, Marlene and Lynn ends up sitting with the Abnegation transfer and the two Amity transfers.

"Were you a transfer too?" the Abnegation transfer asks, Avia I think her name is, "Or Dauntless-born?"

" What makes you think you can talk to me?" I say, steadily glaring into

Her eyes.

"Well, who says I can't?" She replies, staring right back into my deep blue eyes.

We glare at each other for a while until she breaks her gaze away, instead staring at the hamburger placed in front of her.

"What is this?" Avia says to no one in particular, flipping it over a bit with her fork.

" Hamburger," Tris supplies, "Stiffs eat plain food,"

* * *

**Tris' POV**

After we finish eating lunch, Four and I, tell the initiates that training starts at 8:00am tomorrow morning and that they have the rest of the day off. We are just staring to walk back to his apartment when he stops us, changing our direction so we are heading towards the Chasm. When we get there, he stops and gets down on one knee. I look at him confused until he pulls out a box from his pocket and my eyes go wide.

"Beatrice Prior, I have been in love with you since that day when you fell into the Net, and I have been in love with you since our kiss right here, in the Chasm, so what better place is there for me to say this. Will you marry me?" he finishes and my eyes are watering as I tell him yes. We kiss again and it feels just like our first kiss, like I am falling in love with him all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natalia's POV**

* * *

Four is so hot! I wonder if he has a girlfriend, I thought to myself as I stared at him from across the cafeteria, sitting with the other instructors. Well even if he did have a girlfriend, he wouldn't want her anymore after he saw me, I mean I was way prettier than anyone else with my curves, long beach blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello? Natalia?" Aaliyah asked, waving her hand a bit in my face, as Mason, Jason, Hadley, Liam, Joshua and her stare at me; looking a bit concerned.

" What?" I snapped at her, getting annoyed with her for ruining my dreaming about Four

"Nothing," she said, looking a little freaked out at my tone, " just your arm is covered in ketchup"

I looked down at my arm and it was covered in ketchup, shoot, I think to myself as I see Four getting up and leaving somewhere with our other instructor, Six. I need to go ask him out, I realize suddenly, quickly getting up and knocking over some glasses of water, running after him and Six.

* * *

When I finally catch up to them, they are at the Chasm. I quietly hide behind a rock and listen in on their conversation.

"- been in love with you since our kiss right here, in the Chasm, so what better place is there for me to say this. Will you marry me?" Four asks Six as he kneels on one knee. I watch as she nods yes, and they kiss. I don't even remember walking over to them, but once I'm there I can't stop my hand from almost slapping her face. I say almost because before I could even touch her, her arm was up, blocking the slap.

"Why the hell are you asking _her _that question Four?" I say, getting extremely jealous and mad at Six.

"Why wouldn't I, Erudite? After all she is my girlfriend, or rather my fiancée now," He says back, calmly, face void of any emotion.

"Why would you choose her? I am obviously much more beautiful than her, and certainly taller,"

"Think about this, Erudite," Six says, " He isn't your boyfriend .He doesn't know you. He doesn't love you. So why would he choose you?"

After they watch me stumble and trip over my words for a few minutes, they walk away, leaving me speechless. But I am positive that I have to have Four.

* * *

**Next Day**

My lovely dream about Four is rudely interrupted by voices telling us to "Wake up!" and " be at the Pit in 5 minutes". Wait what? 5 minutes? I need at least 10 minutes to take a shower and then at least 20 minutes to do my hair and makeup. I get out of bed as quickly as I can to take a shower, but when I get out of the shower I realize that everyone is already gone, whatever, even if I am late, I'll be the best looking one there.

When I get to the Pit I hear Six's voice "- You will be ranked with the Dauntless-born but trained separately," she pauses as someone asks a question,

"How many of us will make it?"

" 10-15 of you, the rest become factionless "Four answers as I walk in.

"Where were you, initiate?" Four asks me, " You are 20 minutes late, if this happens again tomorrow, you are factionless"

"What are you talking about, Four?" I say flirtatiously, batting my eyelashes " You could never do that,"

"Watch yourself, initiate" is all he says, turning away from me , motioning for us to follow him to the Training Room.

* * *

"The first stage of training is Physical, you will be fighting against one another tomorrow, today we'll teach you some basic fighting tips," Six says, motioning at Four to start.

They fight for about 10 minutes, Four pointing out what moves he and Six are using, the fight ending with Six pinning him down, as we all clap.

"Grab a bag and start practicing," He says after getting up off the floor.

As we start punching the bags, Four walks by me and I notice he is staring at me longer than he was staring at the other initiates, and I send him a flirtatious wink. "The bag is barely moving Initiate," he says, sneering at me, " get to work"

* * *

After we've punched the bags for about a hour, Four and Six tell us to follow them into the next room, where they have targets set up.

"We will be doing knife throwing," Six says, glaring at all of us, "Four will be doing a demonstration."

"Six, go stand in front of the target,"

Six stands in front of the target, as Four throws the first knife, right beside her hip. Everyone gasps, except for me, because I wish for her to be hit. The second knife is right on top of her head, the third glazing her ear, and leaving her with a cut. The Initiates around me cheer, as I just stare at Four with a smirk, he meant to cut her. "Go grab some knifes, stand in front of a target, and start throwing," Four yells, as he walks over to Six. He says something that makes her smile and blush, and instantly I'm jealous, it should be _me _in her position right now.

I haven't hit the target yet and it has been at least 40 minutes now, bending down to pick up my knife again, I see someone out of the corner of my eye, whom I recognize as Eric, one the Dauntless leaders, talking to Four, not looking very pleased. He walks over to me and tells me to go stand in front of the target and tells everyone else to stop throwing.

I slowly walk over to the target, while Eric instructs Six to throw knifes at me. "I am going to throw these knifes at you, Erudite, and if you flinch, you are out," she explains slowly to me, as if I am a small child who doesn't understand. I feel the first knife land beside my hand, and suddenly I realize that if I do happen to flinch, I will be factionless. The second hits beside my left shoulder, and the third hits right above my head, any lower and I would have been dead.

* * *

While we are walking back to our dorms, I devise a plan to make Four all mine, but I need Aaliyah to help me. Once my plan succeeds, Four will be all mine and Six will be heart-broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avia's POV**

* * *

We had just finished our first day of training and I was just hanging out with some of the other initiates; Hadley, Cassie, Emma and Joshua. I had been one of the best at knife throwing and Cassie had just been complimenting me on it when Hadley grabbed our arms and started dragging us somewhere.

"This is getting boring, let's get tattoos!" suggested Hadley, already dragging us in the direction of the Tattoo Parlour.

I wasn't too sure I actually wanted to get a tattoo, I mean I had just started wearing clothing that wasn't baggy less than a week ago! So, no way did I think that I could ink my skin permanently.

* * *

We entered the Tattoo Parlour and I was surprised to see Six there, working on a woman's tattoo. Hadley and Joshua walked around, looking at all the tattoos, gasping at the intricate designs, while Emma and Cassie just quietly admired them.

"Six?" I questioned, a bit perplexed, " I didn't know you worked here,"

"Yes, I work here between initiation training," She replied, looking up at me after

she had finished the woman's tattoo, "Would you like one?"

I nod my head wordlessly, a little too scared to speak and gesture to a design of a treble clef and a bass clef, interlaced so they resemble a heart.

"Where do you want it?"

"Um," I thought for a second, "On the inside of my right wrist,"

She nods and gets started. While she is doing my tattoo, I look around and see that Joshua and Hadley have decided to get tattoos, but Emma and Claire have left.

When Six has finished my tattoo, I thank her and she takes off my points. While Joshua and I are waiting for Hadley to finish up, I notice that Four has come into the Parlour, I wonder what tattoo he will get. I turn around and see that he was definitely _not _here to get a tattoo because he and Six are making out! I definitely did not expect that and neither did Hadley, I guess she had a crush on Four, because her mouth is opening and closing over and over again. I see Natalia and she looks absolutely furious and I swear, I can already see the gear in her head turning, no doubt forming a plan.

* * *

**Natalia's POV**

"Here's the plan, you are going to distract Six, by asking for help with your training, then you will lead Six back to Four's apartment and I will jump in, kiss Four and make sure he says that he loves me and not that bitch, Six," I explain the plan to Aaliyah as carefully as I can. She nodded in understanding, but opened her mouth to object, before she could, I stopped her. "You know in a split second I could expose your secret to all of the factions,"

* * *

**Tris' POV**

After I finish Avia's tattoo, I feel someone come up behind me and start lightly kissing my hair. Tobias. Smiling, I turn around in his arms and he kisses me again, this time on my lips.

"How is my beautiful fiancée?" He says to me, as I blush and look away from him,

"I'm not beautiful, so stop calling me that!" I reply, slapping his arm playfully.

Tobias tells me he has to go back to the Control Room, but he'll be back to meet me for dinner later. I kiss him goodbye and say goodbye to Tori too, since my shift is over. Since I have nothing to do for the rest of the day, I decide to go back to the Training Room to practice. When I get there, I notice that someone was in here and didn't put the equipment away. I don't think much of it as I out it away quickly. Soon after, one of my initiates, Aaliyah, comes up to me and asks for help with one of the fighting techniques they learned today.

* * *

**Four's POV**

* * *

I was just waiting for Tris to come back so we could head to dinner, when I heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" I scowled, coming face to face with the Erudite transfer.

"Oh nothing much, just this," she says attempting to be flirtatious and then launching herself onto me.

I try to push her off, but she keeps pushing herself onto my, her hands running up and down my chest, demanding for me to say that I love her and only her. Telling me that if I don't, she'll kill her. Shaking, I mutter the sentence, wanting her off me immediately. After I say it, I hear a gasp.

"W-what?" Tris says, looking close to tears as she just stares at me. As I look into her eyes, I can see all the things reflected there. Things, which I had just caused, by saying that one simple sentence. Betrayal and hurt are just two of the many things that are in her pale blue-grey eyes. The same eyes that just hours ago were looking at me with love are now filled with hate and disgust. She looks at me once last time before running away.

"Tris!" I call after her as she runs and I swear I can hear Natalia and Aaliyah giggle behind my back. I bet those two bitches caused this.

* * *

I find her in The Chasm, sitting in our spot, fingering the ring I gave her, as if deciding if she should throw it in. Her face is covered with tears and I am consumed with the guilt of doing this to her. She doesn't deserve this at all. Hesitantly, I approach her and she slowly turns to face me.

"How could you do that? Do you really not love me?" She whispers, almost unheard over the distinct roar of The Chasm all around us.

"Tris," I start, levelling my voice, trying to mask the emotion that is leaking through, " I had to say it, she said she would kill you if I didn't."

She looks at me, expression wavering as she tries to hold in tears. Looking anywhere but me, as if she is trying to decide if she should believe me, or just keep thinking that I am a lying scum. All I know is that I don't deserve her. I never have, and I never will. Not in a million lives and not in a million years.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

"**Tris," I start, levelling my voice, trying to mask the emotion that is leaking through, " I had to say it, she said she would kill you if I didn't."**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I just stare at him, the silence deafening. Until I decide to speak.

"That isn't an excuse, Four," I say, using his name as a weapon, " You know more than anyone that I can protect myself,"

He just stands there, licking his lips. That's when I know that he is close to tears, for that is the only sign he'll give when he rarely cries.

"Tris," he says, " I had to say it. I was terrified. Terrified that she would actually kill you."

We both stand there, each trying to hold in tears, until he speaks up again.

"You are in my fear landscape now," he murmurs, " my greatest fear, is losing you,"

That's when I lose it, I don't know what to think because I was mad at him and then I was hurt and now I don't even know what to feel. When he asks if I'll give him a second chance, I just nod and let him hold me in his arms.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Four's POV**

I wake up to the ringing of the alarm and look over at Tris sleeping beside me. It pains me to realize that just less than twelve hours ago, I had broken her heart, and we were just yelling at each other in The Chasm.

I nudge her slightly and kiss her hair before getting up to take a shower. When I get out of the shower, I notice that she has gotten ready too and is sitting at the table nibbling a muffin.

"You didn't get me one?" I teased, making it a point to take a bit off of her muffin

"Hey! Look I did get you one! Now stop taking my muffin!" she pointed out, taking the bit of her muffin out of my hand.

After joking around with Tris a bit more, I decided we should probably head over to the Training Room, today we will be teaching them how to shoot a gun.

* * *

**Natalia's POV**

"I can't believe that Four went back to that bitch, and I most certainly can't believe that she forgave him!" I fumed, brushing my hair.

"Well, you did make him say he loved you, so how could he not go back to Six, I mean seriously Natalia, why would he want you?" Joshua said, like it was no big deal that Four went back to Six.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Candor?" I seethed at him, before punching him in the face, right as Six came in.

"What do you think you are doing, Erudite?"

"He insulted me, isn't violence the answer to everything in Dauntless?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I most certainly did not! All I said was ' you made him say he loved you so how could he not go back to Six?' and that is not insulting! It's the damn truth!" Joshua yelled back, looking flustered.

"Erudite, come over here, I want to talk to you," Six said quietly, also gesturing for Four to come.

I walked over and as soon as I did, she slapped me! I looked over at Four for some help, but he stood there, face blank.

"What the hell was that for? I didn't do anything to provoke that!" I cried, grabbing my cheek

"You really are the opposite of Erudite aren't you? You better stay away from Four and I, because if we could kick your ass right out of Dauntless faster than you could say ' I didn't mean to'"

Four turned to the other initiates and told them to be in the Training Room in 5 minutes, then he grabbed Six's hand and they left.

* * *

**Four's POV**

"You will be learning how to shoot a gun today. I will be demonstrating how to shoot a gun," I yelled over their noise, wondering how on earth they could talk that loudly. As soon as I fire the first blank, all of their eyes are on me. I fire one more time, making sure to explain how to stand and keep your balance. Telling them to grab guns and targets, I walk over to Tris. She's busy telling the Amity girl, Emma that she won't anyone by touching the gun. Once they are all settled and have started shooting, she turns around to speak to me.

"Do you know who else had helped Natalia with her little stunt?" she whispers

I nod. " Aaliyah, but I don't know why she would help Natalia, they do not seem like friends,"

Our conversation is short, because Tris notices that some of the boys are fooling around with their guns; Mason and Liam. I can hear her voice carry across the room.

"What do you think you are holding?" She asks the boys

"Uh, a gun?" Mason answers, sounding a little unsure.

"So act like it, don't be an idiot," She seethes.

* * *

**Tris's POV**

After training is over, Tobias and I head over to the cafeteria to eat with our friends. When we sit down, Christina starts squealing and pointing at my left hand but I don't know why until I look down and remember that I never told her that Tobias and I got engaged.

"Chris, would you quiet down please," I said after five minutes of the squealing.

Everyone at our table congratulates us, except for Uriah; I wonder what is up with him. Zeke decides that it is a good idea to announce our engagement to all of Dauntless, so he stands on his chair and yells something along the lines of 'The Dauntless Prodigies, Tris and Four are getting married! Do not walk into Four's apartment without knocking, because they may be making some more little Tris' or Four's!' leaving all of Dauntless laughing except for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uriah's POV**

* * *

I can't believe that deadbeat; Four had the nerve to propose to _my _Tris! I know that we aren't together yet or anything, but she was _mine. _I was supposed to be proposing to her! So when I heard the news that they were engaged, all I could do was sit there, in shock as almost the whole of Dauntless was congratulating them. I looking over at Tris who was smiling, looking stunning and gave her a sad look, but I don't think she even noticed. Doesn't she know I've been in love when her since our first Capture the Flag game? I can't take it anymore when Zeke cracks a joke about them and so I leave, going to the one place I know I can clear my mind.

* * *

**Four's POV**

I notice Uriah leave as everyone congratulates Tris and I, wonder what up with him, I thought he and Tris were good friends.

"Hey, Tris I have to go back to the Control Room, I'll see you later," I tell her and lean down to kiss her forehead.

"Okay," she says after kissing my cheek.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

After Tobias leaves, I talk with Christina a bit, and then leave to go look for Uriah. I wonder what is up with him; I mean I thought he would at least be happy for me.

When I find him, he is in the Training Room, punching the bag so hard that it flies off the hook. As he goes to retrieve it, he spots me, looking at me like I am some sort of jewel.

All of the sudden, he rushes at me and slams his lips onto mine, pushing me up against a wall as I try to escape. This is not like the sweet kisses I share with Tobias, but instead kisses that seem desperate, hungry. As I squirm underneath his grasp, I hear someone come in and gasp. Just as the person is leaving, I manage to free myself from Uriah and catch a glimpse of their back, the slight inking of a tattoo crawling up his shoulder. Tobias.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I yell, turning on Uriah, he had absolutely no right to do that.

"I needed to know if you felt the same as I did," he just replies indifferently, as if its no big deal that he just kissed me.

In a rage, I punch him in the eye, one that will later leave him with a black eye and run away from him to find Tobias.

* * *

**Four's POV**

I thought that I had found the one person that I could trust, the one person who loved me just as much as I loved her, but I guess not. Since Tris is practically making out with Uriah. I thought she loved me! I can't stop the thoughts running through my head as I try to figure out what I did that made her cheat on me with Uriah.

"Tobias?" a tiny voice asks, just over the roar of the Chasm.

I turn my back away from her, not wanting her to see how betrayed and angry I am at her, but speaking anyways.

"Do you not love me, Tris? Was I not enough for you?"

She starts to speak again, but I cut her off

"I thought I could trust you, Tris!" my voice raises as I continue, "Do you even know how hard it was for me to let you in? For me to show you my fear?"

I walk away from her, leaving her stumbling over her words.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I can feel the tears burning the back of my eyes after he walks away from me. I never wanted him to feel like he couldn't trust me. I just can't believe Uriah, I mean he knew just as well as anyone that I was taken and yet he still went and kissed me.

I don't know why, but my feet carry me to Christina's apartment and soon, I am blubbering to her.

* * *

**Uriah's POV**

Don't think that I am some kind of maniac for kissing Tris like that. I mean I thought she would kiss back and show her complete adoration for me, but I guess I was wrong, because now I am left with nursing a black eye.

I will do what ever it takes to get Tris, even if it includes pushing off my brother's best friend, Four.

* * *

**Four's POV**

I was just walking down to the Cafeteria , when a masked figure came up behind me and tried to put a bag over my head. I say 'tried' because I caught their hand and flipped them before they could do anything. As soon as I have the figure pinned to the ground, I pull the mask off, revealing Uriah.

"Why the hell do you think you could touch my fiancée like that?" I snarl at him

"Well maybe because she is _my _soul-mate and she doesn't need to be with a scumbag like you,"

Then I can't stop the punches that fly into his face as I throw all of my emotions into them. I don't care if he is Zeke's brother, I don't care at all. Betrayal. It's the one feeling that I am aware of. The same feeling I felt when my mother left and I thought she was having an affair. But this time, it's more gut wrenching than before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris' POV**

* * *

The next day, I wake up a little confused by my surroundings, why am I in Cristina's apartment? Then I remember my reality as of yesterday, thanks to Uriah. I notice that Cristina has already left for breakfast, leaving me a note, telling me to meet her there.

I go to Tobias' apartment to get ready, silently hoping he isn't there when I unlock the door. But I am not sure why I am hoping that though, because I want more than anything to try to fix us, for him to know that the only one I want is him and that I have no romantic feelings whatsoever for Uriah.

Tobias looks at me and for a moment, I forget that we are fighting. But then I look into his eyes and see emotions I didn't know I was capable of bringing out in him. Hurt and betrayal are reflected back into my eyes as he looks at me for the millimetre of a second before leaving to set up the Training Room.

* * *

**Four's POV**

I can't stand to look at Tris when she comes into my apartment to get ready, so when our eyes meet for that millimetre of a second, I know she can see how betrayed and hurt I am from her actions. Then I leave, wanting to be anywhere but where she is.

As I am setting up the punching bags yet again for the Initiates, Tris walks in, looking dejected. I know that I am the reason she looks that way and it makes me feel guilty, but she has hurt me far more than I thought she was capable of.

* * *

**Natalia's POV**

Looks like my plan worked! Tris looks beyond heart broken and Four looks absolutely devastated, now I can move on with the next part of my plan; killing off Tris. I tell Aaliyah this and she looks a little shocked, then I remember that I hadn't told her this part of the plan. She had thought that we were just going to get Four to fall for me.

"Natalia! Why would you even ask me to do something as horrible as that?" she questions, looking at me disgusted, to which I reply the look with a glare.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, _divergent,_" I sneer, ending in a whisper.

She gasps, as if she couldn't believe that I would actually tell her secret, and I know then, that I have her practically wrapped around my finger.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

As I sit with my friends and Tobias at lunch, I know they can probably feel the tension radiating off of Uriah, Tobias and I.

"Why is the matter with all of you?" Zeke asks, obviously not [paying attention to the fact that he practically screamed, therefore allowing the whole of Dauntless to know that something is up.

Tobias seems unaffected as I shrink back into my seat, wanting to be back in Abnegation, where nobody noticed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Four's POV**

* * *

When I see Tris sulking in her seat, I know I should give her a second chance, after she had had the dignity to forgive me. But I don't know why I cant. Maybe its because I thought I had found a new start, away from all the shitty ways that Marcus had treated me. But I guess not. I knew that I wasn't good enough for her; even though she had told me countless times that_ she_ was the one that wasn't good enough for me.

Uriah walks past the table I'm sitting at, shooting me a smile. When I glare at him in return, he keeps his head down.

I watch him as he travels to the table where Tris, Christina, Will and Zeke are sitting, not daring to take the seat beside Tris.

Not knowing what to do, I go to my fear landscape after lunch.

* * *

Waking up from the serum in a sweat, I realize that my fears have changed. I'm not scared of the man I had to call my father. But instead, I'm scared of losing Tris, and I know that I have to forgive her right now. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I walk over to our apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris' POV**

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the Chasm. I tried to collect my thoughts. I didn't know if I had lost Tobias for good, but it didn't seem like he was going to forgive me. Hell, I wouldn't forgive me. But there wasn't much I could do.

Suddenly, I felt someone trying to push me off the edge of the Chasm. _Not again. Not again. _I thought, wishing more than ever that Tobias would come rescue me again. Kicking my feet I managed to scoot a bit farther. Screaming I heard a distinctly familiar voice "Scream and we'll push you for real, bitch". Blacking out after a foot collided with my head all I can think is _I'm sorry_

**Four's POV**

* * *

Hearing a scream coming from the Chasm, I run faster. _What if it is Tris again?_ When I see two figures dragging a body around the corner I go slower and sneak closer to them.

"You can't carry her like that! All of Dauntless will see you!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Hide her in this bag, duh"  
"I thought we weren't going to actually kill her unless he doesn't choose you?"  
"Oh my god. It won't suffocate her. It has little holes!"

Sneaking closer, I spied a lock of beach blond hair. _Natalia. _

**Tris' POV**

* * *

I wake up in a large room. Judging by the sounds of rushing water I realized that I must not be far from the Chasm. I bet that the annoying Erudite captured me. All I'm hoping for is that Tobias can find me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris**

I don't know how much longer I can do this. It's been 3 days now and I'm losing hope that he'll come rescue me, be my knight in shining armour. I see him everyday, when they torture me. His image is the only thing keeping me strong.

They use knives that I used to associate with Tobias; they must have stolen them from the Training Room. I'm sure by now I have at least five scars, all on my wrists.

I went into my fear landscape a few days ago. I know my fears have changed; my last fear involves him, dying in more ways than I could've imagined before. More than once, it's been by my hand that he dies and it terrifies me.

The girls come back every day after practice, brining something new with them. Sometimes it's a new piece of information, others it's a new torture device.

**Uriah**

Where the hell did Tris go? She's been gone for four days but I haven't spoken to her since the kissing incident. I wonder if she is okay as I walk to lunch, sitting across from Christina as I glance at Four who looks ready to kill someone. I guess he doesn't know where she is either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Four's POV**

Zeke and I have finally found a lead on Tris' location. It seems that she has been hidden down a corridor, near the Chasm. We are planning to follow those girls after training today to see where they head. I can't wait to see Tris; last month my thoughts were of seeing her standing at the alter, proclaiming her vows to me. But now, all I can hope is that she is safe and sound. I couldn't live without her; every night I see her in my dreams. She's pleading for me to save her, but my feet are stuck and I watch her die the same way. Every. Single. Time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris' POV**

This time it's not information or a torture device, but a person. They shove him in backwards, so when he lands I can only see his back. He has a strong build and from what I can see, green tips in his hair. His lanky arms and legs make him appear young. Suddenly, he collapses on his back and I know who he is. It's Noel, one of the Dauntless borns. I wouldn't know him if I didn't work in the tattoo shop, but I do, because I can remember the last tattoo he got, a beautiful one of a sword covered in elaborate circles and waves. His face looks drained, and I'm sure mine looks the same way. I feel bad for not helping him, but after so many days, isolated. I can't help but stare


End file.
